


6:48 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl bit her lip when Reverend Amos Howell smiled near crowds and remembered him luring them to his master before he preached about unity.





	6:48 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl bit her lip when Reverend Amos Howell smiled near crowds and remembered him luring them to his master before he preached about unity without doing anything to them.

THE END


End file.
